Lost One
by Kitten1997
Summary: I'm not any good with summaries. But, I'll try. It's about a little girl losing things she holds closest to her and what happens when she comes across St. Vlads and meets Rose and Dimitri. It's rated M just in case because of the language.
1. Chapter 1

*****This is my first Fanfiction so please tell me if this is any good.**

*****I do not own any of Richelle Mead's characters. She has complete rights to all her characters.**

**Prologue**

I ran out into the woods like my mom told me to. I didn't know why she told me to run out of the house in the middle of the night. I looked back after I ran when I heard my mom scream.

"Where is she?!" said a man that had entered our house.

"I will never tell you, you asshole!" my mom yelled back and then she spit in his face. The man wiped off his face and then he broke my mom's neck. I tried not to scream, but it was very hard and I knew that image would stay with me no matter what. Instead I turned around and ran.

A little later, I slowed down and looked around to find out where I was. All I saw though was trees and then I spotted the dirt path. I don't know why, but I followed that path. As I followed the path I soon got tired and I chose to sleep at the roots of a tree.

"Hello, are you awake?" I heard someone say near where I was laying and when I didn't answer, the person picked up my small body. I thought that it might have been the man that broke in to my house and killed my mom, but I was too tired to fight back. I drifted back to sleep.

When I finally woke up, I was in a strange room. I saw a person sitting on the edge of the bed that I was laying on.

"Where am I?" I asked the other person that was in the room with me. I was scared, but at the same time it felt like I could trust him.

"You're safe here." He told me and that was when I could see the kindness in his eyes and I knew I could trust him. "Can you tell me your name and how old you are?" he asked me.

"I'm six years old and my name is Dima."I told him. After I told him that, he looked me over and lingered over my strange pink-purple eyes.

"Would you like to stay here?" He asked.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked him and I had tears in my eyes.

"Yes, I'll stay with you and my name is Dimitri." He told me and when he said that, I smiled and went to hug him. He lifted me in the air when I hugged him and I giggled. I was happy that I found someone who would take care of me even if my mom was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

*****I know I just posted my Prologue. Please tell me if the beginning is Okay and please review. Richelle Mead owns all of her characters.**

**Chapter 1**

I was in my first class of the day, it was in the gym. It's what I've been doing for the past eleven and a half years. Going to this school and training to become the guardian of a Moroi. The other guardians still don't know exactly what I am, because it's obvious that I'm not a human, but they don't know if I'm a Dhampir or not.

When I walked into the room, the others looked at me, because I looked different than them. My hair was long and red, but not a dyed hair red; it was a natural red. Under the tank top I wore they could see the tattoo like dragon that covered my back, but the head of the dragon seemed to be resting on the right side of my collarbone and the tail of the dragon wrapped around my left leg. Then there are the two smaller dragons wrapped around my arms and their heads were resting on my shoulders.

"Hey," I said, "if you're going to stare at me the entire time, then why is this a guardian training class? Also, all of you have a little drool right here" I told them pointing to my chin. I laughed as some of them wiped at their chins.

One of them came forward"Hey, can you blame us." said my best friend, Hunter.

"No I can't, but y'all could still act as if you've seen a girl before." I replied.

After that all the people there laughed and soon we were getting down to business and we all paired off to practice our fighting techniques.

"Hey, Dima, wait up" said Hunter, "We have the same class next." He said catching up to where I was standing and then we started to head to Guardian Alto's class next. We all called him Stan, though not to his face.

"I stopped so you could catch up. So don't tell me I didn't." I told with a smile. "now, why do you want me to slow down?"

"We have the same class. I thought it would be OK for me to walk with you."

"OK, well that makes me feel good. You normally walk with your other friends." I said truthfully. As I said that, I looked at him and new that he had a crush on me.

"Well, I felt like walking with someone else and we are still friends or did you decide that you don't like me." As he said that he gave me a looked of sadness, but he knew that wasn't true.

We soon made it to Stan's room and walked in to the classroom just in time to not be counted as late. We quickly made our way to our seats.

"Attention class, we have some visitors on campus and they agreed to come and talk to us. So please pay attention while they talk." Stan said.

After he made the announcement, the quests walked in.

"These are the people that will be talking to us, so please pay attention."

The first two people to walk in, I didn't recognize. The last person to walk in, though, I wouldn't forget. He was the one who found me all those years ago. His name was Dimitri and he was the one that I know looked up to as if he had been my father my whole life. I couldn't help, but to smile and then I waved to him. He looked to where I was sitting and smiled back.

After class, I waited until everyone was out of the class and then I went to go say hi to Dimitri.

"Hey, Dimitri," I did mention that I called him dad, because that was what he had become to me and what I called him after he found me. Me calling him that just stuck as I grew older.

"Wait, you know him!?" said Hunter, "Did you just call Dimitri by his real name and not Guardian Belikov or am I hallucinating. Cause, if you did, why didn't you tell me you knew one of the best guardians out there?"

Dimitri laughed at what Hunter just said. "You didn't tell them." He asked me.

"No, Dimitri, I didn't. I didn't think it was important information." I told Dimitri.

"Wait," Hunter suddenly, "you didn't think that would be important to know! I feel hurt, Dima, truly hurt."

After he said that, I grabbed him around the waist and tried to pin him to the floor.

"You don't need to know everything about me, you know, Hunter." I told him, as I tried to wrestle him to the ground.

"Hey, you two, isn't lunch the next class." Dimitri said and then he looked at me, "Rose is here, too, if you would like to see her."

"Are you serious? Wait, is Lissa and Christian here as well." I asked

After I said that, Hunter stared at me. "What?! Your know Rose, as in Rose Hathaway!"

"Hunter, stop being overdramatic, please. This is why I never told you who my mom and dad were."

"OK, I get the point. I'm sorry." Hunter said and then he looked at Dimitri, "I'm sorry for freaking out, it's just I never thought I would meet you or Rose. I can meet her, please?" He even looked at me, while he asked Dimitri that.

I looked at Hunter "I would like to spend time with Rose without you first." I told Hunter. "It's been awhile since I last saw her, but I'll let you meet her later."

"That's OK. I'll see you later."

When we arrived to the room where the people that I had come to see as my family, stayed in.

"Hey, guys" I said when I walked into the room. I smiled as I looked around at all the familiar faces. In the room there were Lissa, Christian, Rose, and Dimitri.

"Hey, Dima. How are you?" Lissa asked me.

"I'm doing well. School's going well; I'm still one of the top in the class." I answered. As I answered, I started to think of what day today was. "Is today someone's birthday?" I asked them trying to figure out why all of them were here.

"You forgot your own birthday. I never thought that was going to happen." Christian said and then laughed.

"Oh, that's why all of you are here." I laughed, "I can't believe I forgot my own birthday."

I then looked around the room and finally noticed the cake that was on the table and I smiled.

"Happy birthday!" they all yelled after I smiled at the cake on the table.

"Thank you," I said "I still can't believe I forgot my own birthday." This wasn't my real birthday; this was just the day that Dimitri found me sleeping at the tree.

They all came up and hugged me. Once Lissa hugged me she said, "I have a present and I'm not giving it to you after cake, I'm giving it to you now."

She went over to where she was sitting and picked up a box. The box was plan and white, but there were holes in the sides. The holes seemed to be there so that an animal was able to breathe.

"What is that?" I asked Lissa.

"You'll see." She tells me as she hands me the box.

After the box touches my hands, I practically, ripped the lid off and when I see what's inside I smile.

"How did you get her?" I asked Lissa.

"We found her and thought that you would like to keep her." She said, as I held the baby tiger cub in my arms. "What are you going to name her?"

"I don't know," I told her truthfully and then I thought of a name. "I know what I'm going to name her. I'm going to name her Violet."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"My mom's name was Violet and she loved tigers. So I thought it would be nice to name my tiger after her." I smiled as I said that and started to think of her.

"I think that is a wonderful name." Lissa told me.

"Thank you."

I gently held my new pet as Rose and Dimitri walked me back to my room. "Y'all know that it's nice to see you again. Oh, and Rose my friend, Hunter, would love to meet you."

Rose laughed when I said that. "Okay," she said.

We were headed back to lunch and I knew my other friends were going to flip when they saw what I was holding. Soon, we walked into the cafeteria and every one stopped talking. I knew why they all stopped talking two.

The table that all my friends sat, just looked at me. Then I realized that they were just looking at the people that were walking around me.

"Y'all wipe that drool off your face and stop staring at all of us like we're little green aliens, because last I checked I don't have big black eyes or green skin." I said and then I laughed at their face since they knew I caught them staring.

Hunter looked at me and I knew he told all of them that I knew Rose and Dimitri.

As I sat down I looked at Hunter and mouthed 'I want to talk to you later'.

He looked away looked away sheepishly. He didn't know how pissed I was that he told them.

At the end of the day I walked towards the gym and then sat down and waited for Hunter to get his ass here. When he walked in I sighed.

"Took your sweet time." I told him and he knew I was pissed. "What the fuck? When did I tell you that you could share that information?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted to keep that a secret." He told me.

"You want to know why I wanted to keep that a secret. Cause their going to ask how I know them and that is not info I want to share!" I practically yelled by the end and I was losing control over my tears, because this was bringing back horrible memories.

"Hey," he said and grabbed my arms, "calm down. I'm so sorry that I told them." The look on his face took my breath away.

"Do you want to know why I don't want to tell them how I know them?" I asked him in a whisper.

"That's if you want to tell me." He told me in a soft voice.

"I want to." I told him back and I started in on my story of how I met them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I haven't posted in a while, but I've have been busy with school and the first week of summer I just didn't feel like doing anything. When I wanted to do something thou, I was busy that day and I just got internet so now I don't have to travel to internet sources to post. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. The next one is longer I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Richelle Mead's characters.**

**Chapter 2**

_I was back in the house on the day that my mom was murdered. I was playing with my dolls and gently brushing the dolls hair like how mom was brushing mine._

_ "Happy birthday, baby." Mom told me and smiled down at me as I looked up to her. I smiled at those words. "Now how old are you?" she asked next._

_ I held up six of my little fingers and then said "I'm six years old now."_

_ "Yes, you are, my little angle." She told me and then lifted me from the floor and sat me at the table._

_ "Momma!" I complained, she knew that I didn't like her to pick me up anymore. She just laughed at my little sound._

_ We both sat around the table as she put the cake on the table and then she started to sing happy birthday to me. When she finished the song, there was a banging at the door._

_ "Let me in, damnit!" yelled a man's voice._

_ "Who is that?" I asked my mom, but when I looked at her I saw true fear in her eyes._

_ "Don't open the door. I want you to go outside and run." She told me. She lifted me from the seat and set me down by the back door. "Now run as far as you can," she told me, "and please, don't look back."_

_I ran out into the woods like momma told me to. I didn't know why she told me to run out of the house in the middle of the night. I looked back after I ran when I heard my mom scream._

_ "Where is she?!" said a man that had entered our house._

_ "I will never tell you, you asshole!" my mom yelled back and then she spit in his face. The man wiped off his face and then he broke my mom's neck. I tried not to scream, but it was very hard and I knew that image would stay with me no matter what, but before Ileft I thought I heard a sound. Instead I turned around and ran._

_ As I ran the image played over and over in my head and my tiny body started to shake horribly. I soon stumbled and fell at one tree, but I got back up and continued to run._

_ A little later, I slowed down and looked around to find out where I was. All I saw though was trees and then I spotted the dirt path. I don't know why, but I followed that path, but I was grooving tired. So, I chose to sleep at the roots of a tree that was near the path._

_ "Hello, are you awake?" I heard someone say near where I was laying and when I didn't answer, the person picked up my small body. I thought that it might have been the man that broke in to my house and killed my mom, but I was too tired to fight back. I drifted back to sleep._

_ When I finally woke up, I was in a strange room. I saw a person sitting on the edge of the bed that I was laying on._

_ "Where am I?" I asked the other person that was in the room with me. I was scared, but at the same time it felt like I could trust him._

_ "You're safe here." He told me and that was when I could see the kindness in his eyes and I knew I could trust him. "Can you tell me your name and how old you are?" he asked me._

_ "I'm six years old and my name is Dima." I told him. After I told him that, he looked me over and lingered over my strange pink-purple eyes. I knew that my eyes were weird, but mom never told me why they were the color that they are._

_ "Where is your mother and father?" he asked me._

_ "I don't know where daddy is, but," I stopped, because it felt like there was something trapped in my thought. "but," I tried again "someone hurt momma." As I said that tears streamed down my face. When he saw the tears he rapped his large arms around me and tried to calm me down._

_ "Calm down." He gently whispered near my ear. I calmed down after a little while._

_ "Do you have any other family that could take care of you?" he asked me and I shook my head at what he asked me._

_ "Would you like to stay here?" He asked._

_ "Will you stay with me?" I asked him and I had tears in my eyes._

_ "Yes, I'll stay with you and my name is Dimitri." He told me and when he said that, I smiled and went to hug him. He lifted me in the air when I hugged him and I giggled. I was happy that I found someone who would take care of me even if my mom was gone._

_ Soon the door opened up and a girl walked into the room. She looked at me and asked Dimitri "Who is she?"_

_ "This is Dima." Dimitri told the girl. "and, Dima, this is Rose."_

_ I smiled up at Rose and waved at her. "It's my sixth birthday." I told her and I could tell as she looked at me that she was very similar to Dimitri and that she would take care of me as well._

When I finished telling him why I didn't want anyone to know how I knew Dimitri and Rose. There were tears flowing freely from my eyes at the same time though, because it brought back the dreaded memories of how my mom had died.

"My real moms name was Violet." I told Hunter and then realized he was holding me gently in his arms while his hand gently rubbed my back.

"It's okay and I'm sorry for telling them. If I had known what had happened I wouldn't have told anyone. You did make it obvious though when you walked in with them." He told me and I smiled into his chest.

"I know, but I would have told y'all that they were just bringing me to lunch, because I was out wandering around and trying to get off campus."

"We all would have known that was a lie" after he said that I giggled a little

"Will you please not tell them that story? They might start to think that I'm weak and can't do anything for myself." I asked him, becoming serious.

"I won't tell them. But I think that they would all still think you're strong."

"Thank you." I told him and then he let me go and gripped my hand. We started to head back to the dorms before I heard a sound. It sounded like someone laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Richelle Mead's characters.**

**Chapter 3**

"I finally found you!" said a voice that I would know anywhere, "Where were you?" I jumped at the sound of her vice

"Danmit!" I gasped. "You scared the shit out of me, Violet."

Violet laughed, "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just looking for you." She looked at Hunter and how he was holding my hand. "Am I missing something here?"

I snatched my hand back, "No." I said and then looked at Hunter. He looked hurt before he smoothed out his face and looked like he always did.

I watched as he walked away and then I turned back around and saw that Violet was giving me that look that said, "I don't care what you say, I know there's something going on."

"There is nothing going on." I told her for the second time.

"Whatever you say." She said, "Now why did you run out of the cafeteria like that? And don't try to tell me it was nothing, because I am your best friend and I will eventually get it out of you. Then I might be mad that you didn't tell me earlier." She threatened.

I looked at her and I think she saw the pain that was in my eyes, because the next thing she said was, "Does it have to do with your past?"

Al I did was look at her and it seemed as thou she would drop it.

"Look just please tell me when you're ready, because I'm your best friend and no matter what you say, I will always be your best friend."

After she said that I couldn't help but to start crying and then I told her the truth about what happened to me when I was little. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, it's just not something I like to tell to people, because it brings back all the memories."

"It's okay. That's not a story I would tell many people either. I'm sorry for bugging you to tell me." She told me.

"Hey, you said that you were my friend and that no matter what I said that wouldn't change." I answered her, "We should probably get back to our dorms."

"Ya, I guess so, but next time you have something big like that to talk about, know that you can talk to me." She smiled and we started to head back our dorm rooms.

Once I was in my room, I checked my email and then turned off my laptop and laid down to get some sleep and that was when the dream started.

_ "Mom!" I yelled, looking around for any sign of her. "Where are you? Please answer me?"_

_ "Dima." I heard a voice call out to me. It was soft and sounded feminine, but I wasn't sure if it was my mom or someone else._

_ "Mom!" I yelled again and then I saw her. She was gently holding a baby in her arms, when a man came up behind her._

_ "Isn't she beautiful." Said my mom and she showed the man the tiny baby in her arms and I then knew that the baby was me and that the man was my father._

_ "Yes, she is." Said the man and that was when I saw his face. He was the man that killed my mom. When I saw his face I couldn't help but to start screaming._

_ "Mom! Get away from him!" I yelled. "He will kill you!" I screamed, but they didn't move away from each other and then the image disappeared. After that image disappeared another one replaced it._

_ This image was of a man and he was walking toward me and I knew that he was the man that killed my mother. He was my father._

_ "I didn't mean to kill your mother. I loved her dearly and I'm sorry." The man said._

_ "Then why did you kill her?" I asked him. "Because I wasn't there?"_

_ "I got mad when I found out she was trying to hide you and I'm sorry. Please, forgive me_." _He begged me. "Please."_

_ "You killed my mother. There is nothing that you can do that will make me forgive you." I told him and then that image disappeared again._

_ The next thing that I saw was what happened to my mother on my sixth birthday._

_Snap! _I woke up with the sound of my mother's neck snapping again. I looked at the clock that was on my side table, 2:30 p.m. is what was showing. I groaned and flopped back down on my bed. It was the same nightmare that I've been having since my mom died.

I knew that I wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep any time soon, so I got up and chose to read a little. I read for a few more hours until I knew it was time to get ready for breakfast.

I got dressed and then walked to the dining hall. I walked in and went to go get my food, then I sat down with Violet. Hunter wasn't here yet and I knew he was still sleeping or getting ready.

"You look tired, did you have a nightmare?" Violet asked

"Yes, and before you say anything, it's not because of me telling you what happened to me when I was young." I answered her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, because I've been having this nightmare since that day."

Just then Hunter showed up carrying his food and his hair wet from his shower. "Morning" he mumbled

He sat down next to me.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked me.

"I'm doing fine. I'm just tired." I answered him.

"What kept you awake?" he questioned me.

"It was just a nightmare. I'm fine. I'll try to get more sleep tonight."

"Hey, please don't forget I'm here." Violet said.

I laughed "I won't." Then we all just started to talk and joke with each other. Then we got up and went to class when the time came. Classes seemed to pass in a blink of an eye.

After my last class, I got word that Dimitri and them were leaving again, because they had things to do back home. So I went and said goodbye and then went to go look for my two best friend's.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think of my story so far. Is it any good. My next chapter might be a little while before I post it, because I'm having major writer's block. So any advice would be nice.**


End file.
